a Charmed Tradition
by jman14
Summary: A new family member, Phil learns the truth about being a Charmed One.


SEASON 9 EP. 1

Isn't school's great? Well, it's great with teachers but absolutely not with the kids. Im 13. Let me firmly introduce myself. I am Phil Henry Halliwell. I am the first brother of the family. Well, except Wyatt and Chris. You will all see later. Have you ever heard of the charmed ones? Of course you have. You wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't. If you saw season 7, you would know that the charmed ones (piper, phoebe, and Paige) tries to destroy the nexus. They tried. They just scared it down into hiding. The nexus is the most powerful thing that was the source of all good and evil. Or else it was. I'm half White lighter. A white lighter is good dead people healing other good people or other good witches. Being a half white lighter has it advantages. You get to be alive! More of my life changed near the end of summer. I lost my job at a restaurant down in Las Vegas. So I made the decision to move down in the manor. Luckily, I convinced piper to let me move in because I told her that I'm her uncle. Good lie, huh? Of course, I know all about magic, witches, and all about good and evil. (Breathing heavy) "Who new that it takes all this energy just to move?" I whined. "For an uncle, you sure are annoying" piper said. I nodded my head for yes as if I was listening. "Listen, I'm going to have a sleep over with my father, I'll be home by 9 am tomorrow." Piper said quickly as she's caring my belongings in the house. "So uh, can you take the rest all by yourself?" Listen to her. She treats me like im a five year old. "Sure" Piper opened the car door, went in it, and she drove of to her father's house, Victor. I looked around to see if anybody's watching. I touched all my boxes and I orbed them inside. Piper and the other girls don't know about me being half white lighter. "Ah it's good to be back home." I new what it would look like. I never told anybody about this. So you would be the first. I always wanted to be a witch. And I know just how to do it. Now that piper's away, nothing is going to stop me mwahahaha. ` I fell asleep during the day so I have the energy tonight and the morning. But when I woke up, it was 10 minutes till midnight! If I'm going to do this, then I have to do this fast. I thought. I ran past the kitchen, I skipped through the living room, (I know, weird right?) And I rushed up the stairs and into the attic. Now there's the problem. It won't open! "Come on Come on! I'm almost out of time." I stepped away and kicked it open using everything I've got. I came running into the attic, looking for the book of shadows. (Gasp) found it; I said in song. Only two minutes left. I scan the book. "Ha-ha aright. 'A spell for invoking a half witch.'" I BEGAN TO READ. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in tonight. The oldest of gods are invoked here, and the great work of magic is sought… … in the night and in this hour, I call upon an ancient power. Bring your powers to one brother me. I want the power. Give me the power." The house began to rattle. Glass fell from the chandelier downstairs. And I began to glow. Hmm. What kind of powers do I have? I thought. There's only one way to find out. I concentrated on the book of shadows. I waved my hand when the book fell to the floor. "Move things with my mind." I picked up the book when I had a premonition. (Gasped.) I saw an ugly face coming through the door. I bet he is a warlock and I have to get ready to vanquish him. I looked through the book and I happily came across Jeremy. A warlock. He was piper's old boyfriend until he tried to kill her. Lighting hit. "Somehow I know that Jeremy is going to try and kill me." I said to my self. He's going to try. He might not succeed. I thought, if I have premonitions, and being able to move things, then I wonder if I can freeze things. I heard someone coming. This is it. It's now or never. The door swung open has a man said "Where are you witch?" when came downstairs, he was shocked. I froze him, buying some time, and ran upstairs to the attic. He unfrosted and quickly he ran to the attic to kill me. "This is the end for you!" he has a boring evil laugh. I admit it. I was scared. I remember something. I had an idea. I started to chant "the power of one will set you free. The power of one will set you free. The power of one will set you free!" Jeremy began to shake. "No! You can't defeat me! No, NO!" There, Jeremy exploded. Wow, my first warlock. "Good job for a beginner." I looked at the door and I saw piper and Leo there. "What is Leo doing here?" I asked. "Well I'm your charge. I have to be here." I ran up to them to give them a great big hug. Well they are family. Here is a warning. Never mess with the charmed ONE!


End file.
